


Finally Home

by stardustginger



Series: Eggsy Unwin Imagines [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Prompts - "I really love holding you, darling." & "You look so comfy and cuddle-able"





	Finally Home

It wasn’t uncommon for Eggsy to get home pretty late after a mission, so you weren’t surprised when you heard him come through the front door long after you had already fallen asleep. However, in your mostly unconscious state, you didn’t fully register his return until after he had already changed into his pajamas and had sat down on the bed next to you, reaching his hand out to run it through your hair. You mumbled a quiet greeting which quickly fades into a yawn, causing your boyfriend to chuckle slightly at how cute you were in your sleepy state.  
“Hi, love. I wasn’t sure bout waking you, but I figured you would want to know that I was back home.” He says, continuing to run his fingers through your hair.  
You hum slightly, turning your head to the side so that you can press a sweet kiss to his palm. “Mmh, ‘m glad. Missed you,” You mumble, semi coherently.  
You look up at him and notice how he’s staring at you with a little smile on his slightly bruised face. “What?” you ask, wondering if everything is alright.  
His smile only grows when you question him and you notice a blush start to spread over his face as he answers, “Yeah, ‘s just that you look so comfy and,” he hesitates, trying to think of the right word, “cuddle-able, I guess.”  
You giggle slightly at his answer and he blushes even more. Relief floods his face when he sees you start to move over in the bed to make room for him and he starts to get in next to you after you motion for him to lay down.  
It isn’t until he has gotten into bed beside you that he notices that your wearing one of his shirts and it only makes him happier. Happier to be home with you. Happier to cuddle with you. And happier to be able to fall asleep next to you for the first time since he had left for his latest mission a couple days earlier. He presses a kiss to your forehead when you lay your head on his chest and in return you move just enough so that you can press a peck to his collar bone.  
“How was your mission, baby?” Now that you have started to wake up a little bit more you finally notice all of the bruises visible on him. Even with a t-shirt on and the comforter pulled up past his hips you can still see multiple cuts and bruises peeking out from under his shirt, a few running up his arms, and the black eye that he is sporting.  
He gives you a reassuring smile, “No worse than any other. I’m just happy to be back home with you, sweetheart.”  
You both stay awake for a bit longer, just whispering back and forth and catching up after the last couple days that you had spent apart. After a little while Eggsy notices that you are having a tough time keeping your eyes open and he sees you try to hold back a yawn or two. He knows that you want to stay up and talk to him, but he doesn’t want you to be super tired when you have to wake up for work in the morning, so he reassures you that it is just fine for you fall asleep again.  
You are still unsure about going to sleep and leaving him up alone but you eventually agree when he tells you that he too is ready to fall asleep and even lets out a yawn of his own. Not long before you drift off into dream land you hear him whisper one last thing.  
“I really do love holding you, darling,” and with that you allow yourself to drift off to the sound of your loving boyfriend’s breathing and the way he is rubbing his calloused hand up and down your back.


End file.
